


Providing Encouragement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providing Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Snape_Potter’s Valentine’s Day Comment Fest. This was a fill for a prompt by Bohemewormwood. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Providing Encouragement

~

“All right. Back to work for me. Grading won’t do itself.” Pushing his plate aside, Harry stood up. 

“But you didn’t finish,” Ron said, nodding at the crisps that looked untouched. 

Harry shrugged. “Not hungry for those, I guess.” Mustering a tired smile, Harry moved away. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Once he was gone, Ron reached for the plate. “Shouldn’t let these go to waste,” he said, stuffing a few in his mouth. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You are impossible,” she said. As Ron continued eating, she huffed. “I’m worried about Harry. I think he’s depressed.” 

Ron frowned. “About what?” he said around the food in his mouth. 

“I think it’s this obsession with Snape.” Hermione chewed her bottom lip. “It’s getting worse.” 

“It is? Bloody hell.” Ron sighed, pushing Harry’s plate away as his appetite evaporated. “What are we going to do?”

“We?” Hermione shook her head. “It’s not our business. We need to stay out of it.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you stay out of other people’s business?” 

Hermione blushed. “I’ve been trying to be better about that lately,” she said, tone prim. “Harry is an adult. He can manage his own affairs.” 

Only, it was clear to Ron that he couldn’t. Over the next few days, he watched Harry and worried. Hermione was right, Harry was pining, and from the looks he kept casting at Snape, it was clear who he was pining for.

“This is ridiculous,” Ron finally said to Hermione one night after Harry had barely touched his dinner. “He’s going to waste away to nothing if he keeps going like this. He just needs to forget about Snape.” 

“It’s not that simple,” Hermione pointed out. “First, there’s their history. And second, you have to admit, Snape is rather fascinating in a dark and mysterious way.” 

Ron scoffed. “I have to admit no such thing. As far as I’m concerned he’s as big a git as he was when we were in school. Plus, there’s rules against unmarried professors dating each other, anyway.” He paused. “Aren’t there?” 

“No, there are not.” Hermione sighed. “And I happen to disagree. I think Harry should ask Professor Snape out, let him know he’s interested, but again, it’s his decision.” 

But after a few more days of Harry picking at his food, Ron had had enough. This has to end, he decided and, during a free period, he stalked up to Snape’s office and banged on the door. 

“Enter.” Snape was at his desk, poring over parchments. He looked surprised to see Ron, probably because they rarely, if ever, interacted. “Professor Weasley. How may I help you?” 

Ron cleared his throat. Now that he was standing before Snape, he wasn’t sure how to make his request. “It’s about Harry.”

Snape’s expression sharpened. “What about Professor Potter?”

“I think…Well, it’s just…In my opinion—”

“Just spit it out, Mr—excuse me, _Professor_ Weasley.” 

“Harry fancies you,” Ron blurted. “A lot. And, well, I don’t get why, but there’s no accounting for taste, is there? Anyway, he’s not really eating much and he looks exhausted all the time and we think it’s because he likes you. Like, really likes you. Actually he’s obsessing over you.” He waved a hand. “It’s a thing he does. He did it with Malfoy sixth year and now you’re the target.” 

“Malfoy?” Snape repeated.

“Yeah, thank Godric that phase passed. Hopefully this one will, too.” Ron shook his head. “Anyway, back to the point. If you could maybe be just a bit nicer to Harry maybe that would help?”

Snape’s only reaction was a slow blink. 

Ron smiled. “You can be a bastard sometimes,” he said helpfully. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “It’s a finely honed skill.”

“Whatever,” said Ron. “But Harry likes you for whatever reason, so would it kill you be pleasant to him, smile at him occasionally? That way he’ll get to know you, see you’re not some special hero, get over this obsession, and move on.”

“Let me be certain I know what you’re asking,” said Snape. “You believe that Professor Potter is interested in me in some fashion and you want me to encourage him.” 

Ron shrugged. “Why not? I’ve been watching and you’re clearly not dating anyone. And you make it a point to never look at him. He’s probably only into you because you’re the only two gay men here, so if you encourage him maybe he’ll get over you faster.” 

“So…eloquent,” Snape said, tone dry. “Does Potter know you’re here?” 

“Hell, no!” Ron said. “And if you tell him I’ll make sure Slytherin doesn’t win another Quidditch match as long as I’m Quidditch coach.” 

“Indeed.” Rather than being upset, Snape seemed introspective. “Very well, Professor Weasley. Your message has been delivered. I shall…consider your suggestions. Good day.” 

“You did what?” Hermione gaped at him once he’d told her what he’d done. “Ron, how’s Harry going to feel about Snape being extra nice to him, today of all days? When it comes out that it was all a ruse, he’ll be crushed!”

“Today?” Ron frowned. “Why, what’s today?”

Hermione hit him on the shoulder. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” 

Ron stared at her. “Shit.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed. “You go and fix this right now,” she said. “Or you won’t be getting any until _next_ Valentine’s Day. Harry deserves a good day.” 

Panicked, Ron went in search of Harry, but he was nowhere to be found, not in his quarters, not in his classroom, not even out on the Quidditch pitch. Desperate, he returned to Snape’s office prepared to Obliviate him if necessary. 

Raising his hand to knock, he paused when he saw the door was open a crack. Peering in, he froze upon seeing Harry there. “…said what?”

“He requested that I be, and I quote, ‘nicer to you.’” Snape was standing close to Harry, a lot closer than strictly necessary. “Then he mentioned something about an obsession with Malfoy?”

Ron cringed, waiting for Harry’s outburst, but it never came. “Draco?” Harry snorted. “Oh, please.”

“So you two never—” 

“Never.” 

Snape nodded, looking relieved. Ron frowned. 

“Anyway, back to Ron’s request. Are you going to heed his advice? Are you going to be…nicer to me?” Harry asked, and, to Ron’s shock, he placed his palm on Snape’s chest, just resting it there. 

“What do you think?” Snape murmured, leaning in.

Ron’s mouth dropped open as they kissed, and he had to hold on to the wall for a moment. And it was clear they had kissed before, many times. Their mouths moved together with the practiced ease of old lovers.

“I can’t believe _Ron_ wanted you to encourage me,” Harry whispered once they separated. “Maybe it’s finally time to go public.” He chuckled. “I have to say, it’d be a relief. I’ve been exhausted having to sneak back to my quarters at the wee hours of the morning.”

Snape hummed. “And apparently your eating with me has made them suspicious of your lack of appetite with them.”

Harry laughed, patting Snape’s bottom. “If only they knew everything I’ve been eating,” he purred, and Ron winced. 

Snape smirked. “Indeed. I admit, I have been reluctant to make our association known, but if we have Weasley’s blessing then I can’t imagine there will be too much other opposition.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry walked Snape back towards the desk until he could go no further. “Now, I’ve been having filthy fantasies about taking you over your desk all day—”

Ron fled. When he got back to Hermione, he was sweating and shaking. 

“Did you fix it?” she asked, arms on her hips. “Is Harry going to have a good day?”

Slowly, Ron nodded. “Yeah. Something tells me Harry and Snape are both going to have a very good Valentine’s Day.”

~


End file.
